Bongoverse
Characters: The Watchers The Watchers are the trans-dimensional beings that protect the universe from danger. They are divided into three main families, the Ongonians, the Engonians and the Angonians, but others exist. The Engonians are nearly extinct, with only Dengo left. The Watchers have the ability to travel through different universes and can transform into any organic creature. Ongonians: Bongo (Cat) Bongo is the savior of the Universe. Congo (Camel) Congo is Bongo's associate. Zongo (Chameleon, deceased) Zongo was Congo's best friend, but was killed by Mongo. Mongo (Giraffe, evil) Mongo killed Zongo, and was cast out by Bongo, but hungers for revenge... Engonians: Dengo (Dog) Dengo was the leader of the Engonians, and is the last one. He is good friends with Bongo. Cengo (Donkey, deceased) Zengo (Goose, deceased) Bengo (Snail, deceased) Angonians: Bango (Cow) Bango is the leader of the surviving Angonians. Cango (Monkey, deceased) Tango (Turklebird) Tango chose the form of the Tuklebird, a bird that went extinct millenia ago. Lango (Hawk, deceased) Guardian species: Note, replace 'Bongo' and animal with whatever Watcher the Guardian is born from. 'Bongo Cats' - These are the most basic form of Guardians. 'Turklebird' - Similar genetic traits as the Flying Bongo, could be a mutation. Extinct. 'Flying Bongo' - Rare Guardians who can fly. 'Scarab Bongo' - Thick carapace and can withstand extremely warm temperatures. 'Tundra Bongo' - Adapted to snowy climates. Can withstand extremely cold temperatures. 'Mutated Bongo' - Mutated by Mongo's corruption, Mutated Bongos hunger for flesh. Have been tamed and are now used by the Bongo Council. 'Mutated Flying Bongo' - Mutated Bongos that fly. Only need 2 hours of sleep a day. Humans: Juan Kantor (Deceased) Juan adopeted Bongo when he was a cat, and cared for him until his death at the hands of Mongo. Philius Bongo Philius was Juan's son. He changed his surname after Mongo killed his father to honour Bongo, who revealed himself as a Watcher. Kantor Bongo ''' 'Kantor was Philius' son. He liquidised his father's company, The Bongo Insitution, into his own called Bongo Congo Corp. Kantor then went on to create Kantor Industries, a Organisations: '''Cult of Bongo' The Cult of Bongo was a cult set up in Roman times to worship Bongo. They opposed the Roman Gods and the Cult of Mongo. The Bongohood The Bongohood was a group of assassins set up in the 14th centuary by the Cult of Bongo to kill any supporters of Mongo. They also hunted for relics that belonged to the original Watchers from millenia before. The Bongo Institution The Bongo Institution was set up by Philius Bongo to research weaponry to combat rogue Watchers. It made other things to throw the Government of their scent. They constructed Bongoland, a hugely popular themepark in Belfast. It was eventually consumed by Philius's son and owner of Bongoland, Kantor Bongo's company, Bongo Congo Corp. Bongo Congo Corp. Bongo Congo Corp. was the successor of the Bongo Institution, bringing the weapons and tech of TBI fully into the 21st centuary and beyond. It is headed by Kantor Bongo, and both Bongo and Congo are on the Board of Directors. A division of this company called Kantor Industries was set up to experiment on trans-universal travel after Bongo found out that there are different universes. Locations: Earth Bongoland Bongo City The Moon Bongo Temple